Toda la vida
by Rinoa Lev
Summary: •One-shot• Porque aunque sus cuerpos se separen, sus corazones siempre estarán juntos. /—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? / Porque la debilidad de Haru es la fragilidad de sus emociones, y la debilidad de Rin es la fragilidad de Haru. / —Vine a verte...porque ahora es mi turno de amarte toda la vida. [•RinHaru week 2014/Day3-Day4•RinHaru•]


**Título: Toda la vida**

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer: **Si Free! me perteneciera habría mucho, pero muuucho yaoi *_RINHARU PLZ*_, sin embargo no es así. Free! es producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Basada en la novela _High Speed!_ de Koji Oji. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Pairing: **RinHaru/HaruRin.

**Advertencias:** || Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Tumblr.

**Aclaración:** Aporte a la RinHaru Week 2014 de Tumblr.

**Prompt:** _Day 3- Reunion || Day 4- It's my turn._

**Notas: **Okeeey, me sentía oxidada sin escribir de mi OTP asi que la RinHaru week me cayó como anillo al dedo para volver a escribir sobre ellos. ¿Qué mas puedo decir que no haya dicho ya con mis one-shots anteriores? , los amo, son mi hit, hace que mi corazón se estremezca. Listo, no hay más.

Espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos allá abajito(:

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Toda la vida_**

**_Prompts:_**

_Day 3: **R**eunion_

_Day 4:_**_I_**_t's my turn._

.

.

—De repente te quedaste calla-…

.

—Cállate

.

—Haru...

.

—Estoy procesándolo

.

En el corazón de Tokio, en el edificio de departamentos donde Haru llevaba dos años residiendo, se escuchó un golpe seco. La tetera silbaba marcando el límite de ebullición, las cortinas de su habitación se alzaban revoltosas dando paso a una brisa no anunciada, y los apuntes en la libreta de Haru pronto se esparcieron por todo el tatami, pues la mano firme que los mantenía quietos dejó de ejercer fuerza tras las palabras de Rin.

.

Y era tan ridículamente absurdo como unas cuantas palabras pudieron afectarle. Una simple oración, una entristecida y decepcionante realidad.

.

—¿Haru? ¡Oi, Haru! ¿Sigues ahí?

.

La voz de Rin suena distorsionada y baja, quizá se deba a que la laptop de Haru, la que tenía sobre su mesa y por donde veía el rostro del Matsuoka, había sido el origen del golpe seco al dejarla caer. Aun distendido y ligeramente perturbado, el Nanase hizo todo lo posible por mostrarse impávido al volver a poner el aparato en su lugar. El panorama detrás de Rin a través de la pantalla por donde compartían una video llamada, era nacarado, seguramente por la diferencia de horarios entre Australia y Japón. Pero eso a Haru no le importaba, o fingía, quizá, que no lo hacía.

.

A lo que si le había tomado importancia, y la razón por la que había quedado enmudecido luego de oírlo, era aquel anuncio el cual no estaba preparado para recibir.

.

—¿Haru…?

.

—Sigo aquí —menciona él en tono seco postrándose nuevamente frente a la _web cam_ de su laptop, pero sin mirar a Rin.

.

—¿Estas molesto?

.

—No —por supuesto que sí lo estaba. Y tenía razones, o eso creía. No todos los días tu novio, con el que llevas casi dos años de relación a distancia, pero que por capricho de Rin, se ven cada dos semanas, te dice que para su segundo aniversario no podrá ir a verte. Tanto él como Rin conocían las complicaciones que implicaría _"comenzar a salir",_ lo sabían. Los desvelos, los torneos imprevistos, los entrenamientos a los que no podían darse el lujo de faltar, la diferencia de horarios entre dos países totalmente diferentes, la distancia, pero aun así hacia el esfuerzo por verse constantemente, o quizá solo Rin hacia el esfuerzo.

.

—_Oi,_ no te enfades, es solo que…

.

—Siempre vienes a verme —declara el de cabello negro en tono serio—, ¿no se te hace un poco injusto que me avises un día antes? —el de cabellos borgoña frunce el ceño, afligido y culpable.

.

—Lo se, solo no sabía como decírtelo —aquella respuesta no es suficiente para Haru y su recién descubierto mal humor—. Mañana hay un _meeting_ al que no puedo faltar y…bueno, pensé que podríamos vernos el fin de semana entrante

.

—No —sentencia el Nanase, molesto. Rin nunca ha faltado a su palabra, es responsable y siempre cumple, pero irremediablemente hoy le ha dicho, por primera vez: No. Y le molesta, pero Haru no se ha visto a sí mismo. No reconoce que está siendo egoísta, no reconoce que el único que hace un esfuerzo siempre es Rin—. Lo prometiste

.

—Ya lo se pero…

.

—Estoy molesto —y el silencio luego de eso es incómodo, pero le sirve de revelación a Rin. Se siente culpable pero se siente dolido, porque el berrinche de Haru le deja en claro algo.

.

—Tú nunca vienes a verme —el de ojos zafiro, aun con la vista a otro lado, engrandece los ojos. El Matsuoka ha dado en el blanco—. No has venido a Australia ni una sola vez —lenta y tortuosamente Haru endereza el rostro hacia la pantalla de su laptop. De pronto ya no es culpabilidad e indecisión lo que ve en el rostro de su pareja, es un ceño levemente pronunciado hacia abajo, entristecido y con un ápice de pesadumbre—. Siempre soy yo quien va a verte, Haru

.

—E-Eso es porque… —balbucea—, está muy lejos y…

.

—Estamos a la misma distancia, Haru —masculla el de cabellos borgoñas con una obviedad que claramente le molesta—. Creo que yo soy quien debería estar molesto, no tu

.

—¿E-Estas reclamándome? —pronto Rin se pone de pie frente a la _web cam_ de su propia laptop, quedando de pie, haciendo únicamente visibles parte de su cintura para abajo en la pantalla de Haru, y por segundos que parecen eternos ninguno de los dos dice nada. Y los papeles se invierten pues la culpa recae en Haru, en su boca entre abierta, en sus palabras muertas en su garganta, en la indecisión de querer hablar—, s-si lo haces por obligación, entonces…

.

—No, Haru —y él se acerca, inclinándose mientras sujeta el borde de la pantalla de su laptop y alzar la cámara para que le vea el rostro—. Lo hago porque te amo y porque si por mi fuera te visitaría todos los días solo para verte—y cuando la pantalla se vuelve negra la video llamada ha finalizado.

_._

_._

_…_

_._

—¿Nanase otra vez?

.

—Calla

.

Rin detesta cuando todo se queda en silencio y lo único que se escuchan es el diminuto sonido de un sollozo que quiere retener. Lo detesta, así como detesta que sea Sousuke quien siempre tenga que estar ese momento ridículamente inesperado para oírlo.

.

—No soy yo quien está llorando —Rin muerde con fuerza los labios, dejándose caer al suelo de sentón, bajando la pantalla de su laptop de manera brusca mientras sus codos se apoyan en la mesita y le sirven para que sus manos oculten su rostro humedecido. Año y medio atrás, Sousuke lo siguió en su camino por el mundo de los campeonatos internacionales. Bastaron solo seis meses de rehabilitación y dos de decisión para que el Yamazaki hiciera frente a su destino y al futuro prometedor que no debía abandonar.

.

Y aunque al mayor e costó tiempo asimilar la relación entre su mejor amigo y el Nanase, terminó por acostumbrarse, pero no aceptándolo. Y tenía sus motivos, motivo mismo por el que Rin lloraba ocasionalmente. Haru.

.

—N-No estoy llorando, se me metió algo al ojo, idiota —Sousuke rueda los ojos, aventando su maleta a la litera de abajo. Y observa ambas camas, recordando memorias de antaño. Suspira, sentándose mientras espera a que el Matsuoka se tranquilice. A Rin le toma alrededor de cinco minutos dejar de sollozar, pasando repetitivamente el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, suprimiendo lágrimas.

.

—Se te mete basura muy seguido en el ojo, ¿no crees? —el de dientes afilados se tensa un poco, aun dándole la espalda para que no note el escozor de sus ojos—. A mí no me tienes que mentir, Ri…

.

—¡No es nada! —el castaño se sobresalta y para cuando reacciona totalmente, Rin se ha ido del cuarto.

_._

_._

_…_

_._

—¿Haru? ¿Haru, me estas escuchando? —despertando de su trance, Haru se estremece desde su asiento mientras abre los ojos de golpe, y el codo que permanecía apoyado sobre la mesa y que le servía a su mano para ser la almohadilla de su mentón, resbala, haciendo que su cuerpo se incline hacia la izquierda sin remedio—. ¡Haru! ¿Estas…-? —y lo sorpresivo para Makoto fueron esas inéditas lagrimas que, de los ojos de Haru, comenzaron a caer. La mirada del Tachibana se vuelve apacible y comprensible—. No es por el picante por lo que lloras ¿cierto?

.

—¿E-Eh?

.

Sus fideos se encuentran fríos. Haru ni siquiera los ha probado y ni siquiera le ha prestado la atención debida a Makoto y a sus dudas sobre sus estudios.

.

—¿Has discutido con Rin? —y parece tan ridículo y a la vez sorpresivo como Makoto puede leer a través de él. El ceño de Haru se frunce en un ficus de tristeza, dándole la respuesta obvia. Y por primera vez Haru se detiene a ver su reflejo en el caldo de los fideos, turbio e irregular, entristecido—. ¿Es grave?—el Nanase suspira, levantando el rostro para contarle.

.

Demoran alrededor de veinte minutos más, en los que Makoto terminó de recoger sus cosas y guardarlas en su maleta para atender a Haru. Y todo el rato, el pelinegro no dejó de tener la misma cara ensombrecida. Decaída, preocupada.

.

—Ya veo, ¿y no has intentado aclarar las cosas con él? —Haru solo vira el rostro como un niño encaprichado a no querer dar su brazo a torcer. Siente culpa, pero no quiere aceptarla a pesar de que es obvio.

.

—No quiero hablarle —confiesa, inclinando un poco su asiento hacia adelante.

.

—Haru, ¿no has pensando en los sentimientos de Rin? —el susodicho enmudece, quedándose abruptamente inmóvil—. ¿No has pensando en lo que él puede estar sintiendo? —a Haru, más que afectarle el hecho de que Makoto tiene razón, le enfada un poco que, por primera vez, no se encuentre de su lado—. No siempre estaré de tu lado —el pelinegro bufa, es como si leyera su mente.

.

— Él me prometió que vendría y…

.

—¿Cuántas veces le has prometido tu a él? —y todo cae por su propio peso.

.

Haru lo sabe perfectamente, que él no ha sido el novio modelo que Rin hubiese merecido. No es lo que hubiese merecido para él, pero el amor no busca merecer. Con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus malos humores y malas costumbres, con su temperamento poco expresivo, con esa manía de cocinar caballa en las mañanas, de meterse a la ducha con el bañador puesto. Con su inexpresividad en ocasiones. Con la distancia que los separa, pero que el Matsuoka siempre se encarga de acortar las veces que lo visita.

.

Las veces en que duermen juntos, en que se bañan juntos, en las que ríen, en las que Haru, cuando se despiden, tiene que reprimir sus ganas de llorar y pedirle que se quede. Palabras que nunca le ha dicho porque siempre ha tenido la certeza de que Rin regresarán, de que es él quien se encarga de buscarlo y no viceversa. Las veces que Rin se disculpó por retrasarse en su vuelo, las veces en que, a pesar de sus reclamos, le cargaba cuando le emocionaba verlo nuevamente, girando con él, ignorando a la gente. Como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

.

—Una relación de pareja no funciona si solo uno pone de su parte, Haru —el Nanase mira cabizbajo, sintiendo muy inquietos sus ojos y una opresión en el pecho—. Creo que Rin ha hecho más de lo que crees, solo por ti

.

Porque es algo que lleva trabajo y dedicación. Una pareja no sobrevive por si sola ni por el esfuerzo desmedido de solo una persona. Se trata de dos personas que se prometen estar juntas, olvidando el orgullo, la vergüenza, la desconfianza, el miedo.

.

_"__Porque yo si te amo, Haru…"_

_._

—¿Lo amas, Haru?

.

A esa colmilluda sonrisa, a ese actitud de niño juguetón, a ese insistente capricho que tiene con él, al aroma de su shampoo, al color de sus ojos. A la trasparencia de sus lágrimas sinceras, dolidas, sedientas de un consuelo. Lo ha herido, cuando lo único que el Matsuoka ha hecho por él es brindándole todo de él. Porque, por primera vez, su necesidad de verlo es casi como morir por la ausencia de aire. Necesita disculparse, necesita atribuirle todo su esfuerzo pero no por lastima, sino por el amor que siente por él y que siempre prefiere guardárselo en lo profundo de su pecho.

.

Porque son diferentes, y es esa misma diferencia la que los hace ridículamente el uno para el otro.

.

—_Arigato(*),_ Makoto —el Tachibana pestañea confundido cuando lo ve ponerse de pie, sacar apresuradamente un par de billetes del bolsillo de su sudadera –para luego dejarlo en la mesa-, tomar su maleta y encaminarse a la salida.

.

—¿E-Eh? ¡E-Espera, Har…-? —entrecierra los ojos fugazmente cuando, a través del ventanal del local- lo ve tropezarse con una pareja. Disculpándose con torpeza mientras sus mejillas se cubren del color de la vergüenza. Makoto suelta una divertida sonrisa mientras lo ve alejarse apresuradamente. Esta vez sabe que no tiene que preocuparse. Y que posiblemente a Haru lo verá hasta la semana entrante.

.

.

…

.

—¿Sabes? Al menos intenta disimular tu ansiedad —Rin se sobresalta tras las palabras de Sousuke y su mirada penetrante. Durante el todo el viaje en autobús, mismo que los llevaría a la reunión del club olímpico, mantuvo la vista prendada a su celular. Como si de esa manera pudiera hacer aparecer algún mensaje o llamada de Haru, sin embargo su bandeja estaba vacía. Tan vacía como su corazón se encontraba en esos momentos.

.

El sonido típico de despegue de un avión cercano le hace al de cabellos borgoñas perder su vista hacia el horizonte. A esa hora quizá él estaría abordo. Y pasada unas cuantas horas más Haru le recibiría en el aeropuerto de Tokio, tan apático y serio como siempre. Imaginarse le da un poco de gracia. Al menos agradece que su recuerdo no lo deje caer en la tristeza.

.

—¿Por qué no simplemente le llamas y ya? —el ex Samezuka suspira, guardando su teléfono en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

.

—No es tan sencillo como crees —Sousuke encarna una ceja—. Discutimos

.

—Hn, ¿Cuántas veces no lo han hecho? —ironiza Yamazaki, atrayendo la mirada de su amigo—. ¿Van a dejar que una pelea los distancie? —Rin entrecierra los ojos. Por primera vez no es la distancia el problema. Es el orgullo de ambos. A pesar de que Rin sabe que en el fondo él tiene razón, también sabe que no era la manera en decirle las cosas a una persona tan susceptible como Haru. Lo conoce demasiado.

.

La debilidad de Haru es la fragilidad de sus emociones, y la debilidad de Rin es la fragilidad de Haru. Pero es tan difícil decir lo siento, es tan difícil darle vuelta a la ojo fingiendo que nada pasó.

.

Tan difícil pedirle un poco más de empatía hacia él. A Rin no le molesta ser el único en demostrar que lo ama, pero no estaría mal que Haru demostrara el mismo afecto de vez en cuando para con él. Incluso a veces piensa que con él no basta. Que su amor no es suficiente para llenar el vacío que Haru no se encarga de _"alimentar", _y se siente decepcionado.

.

—¿No confías en que te ame? —la pregunta que formula el castaño perfora a Rin, lo hace dudar, lo hace preocuparse de no saber responder adecuadamente.

.

—Yo…, quiero creer que si —y finalmente Sousuke suspira. Negando con la cabeza agachada mientras suelta una risa sincera. El de cabellos borgoña frunce el ceño, confundido—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? —Rin encarna una ceja, y es obvio que no se ha dado cuenta, que en todo ese rato que se atrasaron mientras el grupo los dejó atrás en aquella explanada, Sousuke –quien se encuentra frente a él y quien tiene acceso a la vista panorámica que hay detrás de Rin- ha estado viendo a alguien fijamente, a un tercero—. A Nanase

.

—Él está en Tokio —insiste en corregir el ex Samezuka, oyendo como Sousuke ríe por segunda vez y niega con la cabeza— ¿Qué? —y lo entiende cuando sigue la dirección de los ojos aguamarina de su amigo. Mismos que han estado mirando por encima de su hombro todo este tiempo. Y cuando finalmente se voltea, él esta ahí. Con el cabello algo alborotado y el aliente cortado, producto de haber corrido un gran tramo. Con la boca entre abierta tomando bocanadas de aire, con los ojos contrayéndosele debido a la agitación. Con una bolsa de viaje atravesada por encima de su cuerpo—H-Haru…

.

El Nanase toma aire, tragando profundamente, buscando aliento con el cual pueda hablar. Pero el nerviosismo pronto se apodera de él, junto al miedo de un rechazo que lo haga llorar. Tiene tanto que decirle, tanto que disculparse, tanto que expresarle, pero tiene miedo, aunque a estas alturas, haber viajado solo y haber llegado hasta ahí con complicación tras complicación, lo de ahora no debería causarle problemas.

.

Pero es tan difícil pedir perdón.

.

—Rin, yo… —con lágrimas y esa sonrisa que él procura hacer siempre que lo ve. Con esa sensibilidad, con ese rostro llorón infantil, con la transparencia de sus ojos alegres ojos acuosos. Rin está llorando. Haru es el causante pero hoy no se siente culpable, no cuando esas lagrimas que el Matsuoka le está dedicando lo hacen –a Haru- abandonar sus miedos, creerse el rey del universo pero por sobretodo la persona más amada del mundo por la persona más llorona del mundo también.

.

Sousuke tose un poco, realzando su presencia solo para avisarle a Rin –quien poca atención le proporcionó debido a Haru- que se adelantaría, brindándoles finalmente un momento a solas.

.

Y la distancia pronto es acortada por ambos al avanzar el uno hacia al otro. Como si los pies les pesaran plomo.

.

—¿Q-Que…? —el de dientes afilados inhala, haciendo su nariz sonar debido a un sollozo inevitable tras verlo— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

.

—Hn… —Haru desvía la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas mientras aprieta el lazo de su bolso, por encima de él, con fuerza. De pronto han vuelto a ser aquel par de niños de sexto de primaria; inexpertos, tímidos, torpes e inocentes—. Vine a verte —entorpecido y algo despistado, Rin intensa secarse las lágrimas para hacerle frente como se debe.

.

—¿Eso es todo? —Haru agacha el rostro, avergonzando y triste. Quizá no ha sido buena idea.

.

—P-Pues yo…

.

—¡Te tardaste demasiado, idiota! ¡Pudiste llamarme! —y esos niños de sexto de primaria ahora están riendo, riñendo de manera juguetona, retándose a correr y ser el primero en llegar a la meta. Y al mismo tiempo han vuelto a ser ese par de rivales y cercanos amigos que se abrazaron la primera vez que Rin lloró sobre el hombro de Haru, mismo que ahora está humedeciendo con sus lágrimas, sin miedo a que lo critiquen. Porque está ahí, aquel apático chico del que se enamoró.

.

—Rin, lo siento, por…

.

—Cállate, no lo arruines —pide el mayor, aferrándose más al cuerpo de Haru.

.

—Lo siento —el Nanase insiste, separándose para verlo de frente y tomar la iniciativa de, con su pulgar, secar las lágrimas que Rin ha acumulado en las esquinas de sus ojos—, lo siento por todo. No he sabido comprender todo el empeño que pones en…nuestra relación —murmura bajito, avergonzado—, por eso estoy aquí, porque ahora es mi turno —ese hábito suyo nunca cambiara, y Haru espera que nunca lo haga. El de llorar mientras lo abraza con fervor, porque espera ser él quien, a partir de ahora, le susurre palabras suaves, quien le abrace durante sus pesadillas, quien le confiese que lo ama sin medida.

.

—Haru…—y el susodicho se acercó a él, le tomó por las mejillas, hizo que le mirará y tomó el valor que no tenía hace unos días para besarlo. De la manera más insospechada y dulce. Porque si Haru necesita cada mañana recordárselo, se lo dirá, solo así tendrá sentido su esfuerzo cotidiano, solo así sembrará dulzura y amor en ese mundo hambriento de cariño. Solo por Rin.

.

Porque aunque sus cuerpos se separen, sus corazones siempre estarán juntos; siempre mirando hacia la misma dirección, recibiendo por respuesta una cálida sonrisa.

.

—Mi turno de amarte…

.

_"…__toda la vida"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>N<strong>otas:_

Meh~ creo que ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir. **_AMO A MI OTP, Y ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ESTA SEAMANA. ¡VIVA LA RINHARU WEEK!_ **; la verdad es que estoy sorprendida de la cantidad de nuevos Fan-Arts que están saliendo por esta semana, ¡Me encantan! , los artistas de nuestro fandom son bellos, en verdad. Sin mentir, creo que el RinHaru es el fandom mas activo de todos xDD, siempre haciendo nuevas actividades, de los artistas ni se diga.

En fin, espero poder hacer otro one-shot en conmemoración a los prompts de los días de la semana que quedan. Si no, pues, hahaha con este me habré dado por servida, no podía quedarme fuera, sin aportar algo a mi hermosa OTP.

¡Espero les haya gustado leer a nuestro llorón Samezuka!

Bye

l

l

l

v

_**No me manoseen ;-;**_


End file.
